From Me To You
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: -Ayudo a que los demás encuentren el amor, pero no logro encontrármelo a mí. Mal Summary, entren & lean. Para "A Beatle Contest" /TH


_**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **From Me To You_  
**Nombre de la Autora: **_Beatiful Blush_  
**Pareja: **_Alice&Jasper_  
**Número de palabras: **_2,112_  
**Rating/Advertencias: **_K /__Todos Humanos_

**From Me To You**

_«__I got arms that long to hold you, And keep you by my side__…»_

-Te amo, ovejita.

-¡Ou! Yo también te amo, leoncito.

Suspiré. Amaba a mi hermano y adoraba a su novia, pero cuando están juntos es como si se sumergieran en su propio mundo, se olvidan de todo a su alrededor y… no sé, me hacen sentir la sujeta velas o peor aun: una mirona. Así que mejor miro a mi izquierda. Rose y Emmett están… ¡agg! Prefiero mirar a los tortolos que ver a mi otro hermano y su novia comiéndose.

Miro mi reloj y… la campana suena. ¡Oh, gracias Dios!

-Ok chicos, nos vemos en la salida. –digo, aunque sé que nadie me ha escuchado. Refunfuño por lo bajo y me voy a mi próxima clase.

Los pasillos después del almuerzo son lo peor: chicos despidiéndose de sus novias con tiernos besos y abrazos, chicas dando miradas furtivas y sonrisas tímidas a sus novios o pretendientes. Parece que todos tienen a su media naranja mientras que yo… ¡Yo soy la duende del amor!

Sí, como escucharon: la duende del amor. Yo ayudo a las parejitas a juntarse, ayudo a los chicos al conquistar a las chicas que les llaman la atención, incluso ayudo a que las parejas se reconcilien cuando hay una gran pelea de por medio.

Que ironía, ¿no? Ayudo a que los demás encuentren el amor, pero no logro encontrármelo a mí.

He salido con varios chicos, pero ninguno me llega a interesar y mucho menos se acerca a lo que cualquier chica quiere como su príncipe azul.

El segundo toque –que es para que los alumnos que van tarde se apresuren- suena. Dejo a un lado mis pensamientos y me dirijo al salón de dibujo.

-Buenos días muchachos, el día de hoy les explicaré como será el examen final –dice el Sr. Blum, mi profesor de dibujo.- Como este semestre nos dedicamos al dibujo al natural tendrán que buscar un paisaje que les guste. Pero… deberán ir ustedes al paisaje, no podrá ser fotografía, ya que quiero que me expresen a través del dibujo sus sentimientos al estar en ese lugar. ¿Alguna duda?

Algunos cuantos levantaron la mano e intentaron convencer al Sr. Blum, algo que es en vano.

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápido y pronto llegó la hora de la salida, otra de mis más amados momentos en la escuela –Oh sarcasmo, cuanto te amo-.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, ya estaban allí Edward y Bella recargados en la camioneta de la última, estaban abrazados y mi hermano le susurraba _cosas bonitas_ al oído. Sonrío al verlos. Ellos son mi mejor trabajo como "Cupido". Nadie me creería si les dijera que cuando se conocieron ellos prácticamente se odiaban; solo bastó un poco de la magia de la maravillosa Ally y ¡Tarán! Un par de tortolos servidos.

Cerca de ellos se encuentran Emm y Rose, comiéndose de nuevo. Ellos también están juntos por mi ayuda… solo que lo de ellos no salió como quería. Ambos se atraían físicamente, también sentían algo por el otro, pero son tan orgullosos que no estaban dispuestos a declararse si el otro no daba el primer paso. De nuevo magia de Ally, sumado con las hormonas y sentimientos reprimidos, y ¿Qué tenemos? Una pareja demasiado _hot_.

Me dirijo al _Volvo_ de Edward para esperar a mis hermanos. 45 minutos, varios cd´s y la mitad de mi tarea después, mis hermanos suben al auto con cara de idiotas –más de las normales- y nos vamos a casa.

Esa noche comencé mi búsqueda por internet del lugar perfecto para mi trabajo de dibujo al natural. Había varios lugares lindos, pero no eran lo que yo quería.

Dejé la búsqueda, pues ya era un poco tarde, y aunque todos digan que soy la persona más hiperactiva que conozcan, me cuesta despertarme a tiempo si no duermo mis 8 hrs. diarias.

…

Estoy en una cafetería, no hay muchas personas aunque fuera está lloviendo. Son las 5:59, y en solo un minuto más mi vida cambiará, no sé que sucederá, o cómo, pero lo sé.

La campanilla que indica que alguien entró suena, miro el reloj: son las 6 pm, sonrío y volteo a mirar quien ha entrado, es…

_Pi pi pi_

Apago el estúpido despertador. ¡Siempre sonando cuando menos debe! ¡Agg! Estaba a punto de verlo… o verla, no sé.

Bufo y me levanto, es hora de otro día más de escuela. Afortunadamente hoy es viernes.

El día pasa como cualquier otro: me arreglo linda para ir a la escuela, doy porrazos en las puertas de las habitaciones de mis hermanos para que se alisten rápido y no llegar tarde, bajo a desayunar, espero a mis hermanos al pie de la escalera –vamos tarde de nuevo-, llegamos justo al último toque, el almuerzo lo paso junto a las parejitas, vamos a casa después de media hora de la salida y… lo normal. Pero lo que más he esperado es…

-¡Tarde de películas familiar! –se escucha el grito de Emm por toda la casa. Ruedo los ojos, pero una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. Adoro los momentos que pasamos en familia.

-Vamos enana ¡tarde de películas! –dice Emmett entrando a mi habitación y jalándome por las escaleras.

-¡Déjame grandulón, te he escuchado la primera vez! –le digo con falsa molestia. Él se hecha a reír ante mi mala actuación.

En el salón de entretenimiento ya están papá y mamá.

-¿Dónde está Ed? –pregunto al no encontrarlo.

-Hablando con Bella –Emmett y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera, para ver quien va por él? –me pregunta Emmett.

-Sabes que vas a perder Emmett, así que mueve tu trasero y tráelo aquí. –suspira y sale del salón. Sonrío ante la _inocencia_ de Emm, no puedo creer que aun no se dé cuenta que todos sabemos que siempre saca tijeras.

Después de que mis hermanos regresen vemos varias películas, una seleccionada por cada uno.

La primera es la elegida por papá, es una de superhéroes.

La segunda es la de mamá, es más cómica, así que la pasamos riendo.

La tercera es de Emmett, _Rápido y Furioso_. Pasado cierto tiempo de esta mis padres se retiran.

La película de Edward es… muy Edward.

-Ahora viene la mejor película de la noche –dice emocionado mientras se pone de pie e introduce la película en el DVD.- ¡_Drácula_! –ruedo los ojos. ¿Qué trauma tiene Ed con los vampiros?

Y por fin, mi película. Me la había prestado Bellita, era una película romántica, pero con final algo trágico. Mis hermanos intentaron escapar de ella, pero los obligué a quedarse. Yo vi las de ellos ahora ellos verán la mía.

El final estaba cerca, la protagonista se casa con el chico, pero tiempo después ella muere debido a una enfermedad; Emmett y Edward –aunque trataran de ocultarlo- estaban a punto de ponerse a llorar. Yo ya lo estaba haciendo, pero sonreí al recordar la hermosa relación que llevaron.

-Debe ser lindo –dije al finalizar la película.

-¿El que? –dijeron mis hermanos al unísono.

-El amor verdadero, el primer beso… todo. _Me han dicho que cuando un chico besa a una chica da la vuelta al mundo_… -digo con melancolía. ¡Yo quiero un caballero también! Y sería genial si fuese sureño.

-Tranquila enana, pronto llegará. –dice Edward adivinando mis pensamientos.

Esa noche vuelvo a soñar con aquella cafetería y la lluvia fuera de esta… pero aun falta para la hora en que todo cambiará. Despierto antes de que sean las 6 pm en el reloj de mis sueños.

…

-¿Mamá? –Digo de forma vacilante en el desayuno- ¿conoces algún lugar que sea lindo para dibujar? Ya sabes, algo fuera de lo común.

-¿Para la clase de dibujo? –Asiento levemente.- Hummm… creo haber escuchado que cerca de la carretera a La Push hay una playa muy hermosa. Porque no sales y te das una vuelta.

-Ok, gracias ma. –sonrió, y mi sonrisa se ensancha más ante la oportunidad de molestar a Edward- ¿Puedo ir en el _Volvo_?

-Si no lo ocupa Edward…

-Seguro que no, y aun así, Bella puede llevarlo a donde sea que necesite ir. –digo y pongo mi sonrisa malvada.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, mientras mis hermanos hablan por teléfono con sus novias –y antes de que Edward salga de su habitación-, tomo las llaves del _Volvo_ y conduzco rumbo a La Push.

Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la reserva Quileute observo una pequeña cafetería, y junto a ella un estrecho camino que dirige a una playa. Estaciono el auto y me bajo a investigar, llevo mi mochila con el cuaderno y mis lápices por si encuentro algo.

La playa es hermosa, de hecho creo que es lo que he estado buscando. Tiene la arena blanca, troncos que el mar a expulsado están en la orilla, el mar no es de color azul –ni el cielo tampoco-pero le da un toque único, está solitaria –a excepción de un muchacho sentado en una roca y de mí-. Tomo mis útiles, me siento dentro de una pequeña cueva y comienzo mi trabajo.

Una hora y media después ya he terminado y estoy orgullosa de cómo ha quedado. Es tarde y hay una tormenta. Corro a la cafetería para tomar un café mientras espero que la lluvia disminuya.

Al entrar a la cafetería ya estoy empapada, aun así me dirijo a la barra. La cafetería se me hace de cierto modo… conocida. La he visto pero no sé de donde.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿desea algo? –pregunta una amable mesera.

-Podría servirme un café por favor, y una rebanada de ese pastel de chocolate

La señorita sonríe y sirve mi pedido. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que faltan cinco minutos para las 6pm. Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de donde conocía la cafetería. La había visto en mis sueños, eso significaba que… ¿Acaso era una visión? ¿Pasará algo dentro de unos cuantos minutos? Una corazonada me dice que algo importante está a punto de suceder.

Tomo un sorbo del café y doy unas cuantas probadas al pastel. Vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Faltan segundos para las 6. La campanilla que indica que alguien entró suena, sonrío y me doy la vuelta para ver quien ha entrado. Es un chico, el más hermoso que haya visto. Alto, piel pálida, cabello rubio, ojos de un hermoso color dorado, labios finos y besables. Está completamente mojado sus pantalones cuelgan un poco por el peso del agua, su playera –es The Beatles, muy lindo por cierto- se le pega al cuerpo. Estoy fascinada, pero aun así logro darme cuenta de algo, él es… es _él_.

Me bajo de un salto de mi lugar y me acerco a él. Al verme acercarme parece sorprendido, pero rápidamente corresponde a mi sonrisa.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo –le digo, suena raro al ser la primera vez que lo veo, pero si de verdad es _él_ comprenderá lo que quiero decir. Agacha la cabeza, disculpándose.

-Lo siento, señorita.

Le tiendo mi mano y el la toma si dudarlo, se siente una extraña conexión, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Le sonrío y lo miro bajo mis pestañas.

-Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás. –confieso con voz tímida.

Me sonríe y se acerca lentamente para depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Jasper Whitlock, a sus ordenes, señorita…

-Alice, Alice Cullen.

Tomados de la mano nos sentamos juntos en la barra y esperamos juntos a que pasara la lluvia. Hablamos de todo –nuestros gustos, familia, etc.– y por extraño que parezca, fue como hablar con alguien que conoces desde hace bastante tiempo.

Una canción de _The Beatles_ comienza a escucharse. Sonríe y se gira a verme, para después viéndome a los ojos comenzar a cantar.

-_"__With love from me to you, I got arms that long to hold you, And keep you by my side, I got lips that long to kiss you, And keep you satisfied…"_

La sonrisa de idiota, como la que mis hermanos ponen al estar con sus novias, aparece en mi cara. No pude -ni quise- evitar que mis labios se volvieran a unir con los suyos en un beso lleno de amor.

Ya no sería la mirona, ni la sujeta velas, no tendría que salir con chicos tontos, o solo construir cuentos de hadas para los demás… Ahora, la duende del amor, tiene su propio cuento junto su caballero sureño.

* * *

No lo pude resisitir! Se me ocurrió esta historia, & creo que está linda... pero no sé. Es mi primer One-Shot con otra pareja además de ExB.

Espero haya quedado bien. Review?

**Beatiful Blush**


End file.
